


Elementia

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Multi, New Team Member, Robin has good people skills, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Team is ordered to watch an abandoned Warehouse, they never expect to meet a runaway who calls herself Elementia. What they expect even less is Robin's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is because one day I woke up and was all like 'if a superhero could bend the elements would their name be Elemantia?' because I'm just that weird. Anyway, please review because Original characters aren't always my strong point and I wanted to show a different side to Robin. Set somewhere after the end of Season 1, but somewhere quite close to New Years.  
> Note: the stuff in italics is speech through the telepathic mind link. 
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or any of the characters because other wise it would be renewed for another season.

_‘Okay. They're inside the warehouse.’_ Robin relayed, perched on the branch of an old tree outside one of the high-up windows. The team had been on this job for hours with only the telepathic link up and running for the last 30 minutes.  It was very boring just waiting for someone to show up. The sun had set ages ago so at least they could do some star-gazing.

 _‘Very good Robin’_ Aqualad praised, situated on the ground with Artemis, concealed by shrubbery. 

 _‘You make me sound like a puppy that learned a new trick’_ Robin complained, leaning against the tree trunk. He had a small, amused smile on his face. 

 _‘You_ are _like a puppy, Rob’_ Kid Flash countered, his snicker clear through the mind link. 

 _‘Can someone shut him up?’_ Robin inquired. 

 _‘Ow!’_ Kid Flash's voice rang out. 

 _‘Thanks Rocket.’_ Robin smile grew wider as he heard Kid Flash's grumbles through his head. 

 _‘Can we focus on the mission at hand, please?’_ Aqualad butt in. 

 _‘Sure. What's the plan?’_ Zatanna asked, crouching close to the ground next to M'gann and Superboy. 

 _‘Robin. Scope out the warehouse first, we will follow promptly. Stay hidden. We'll be on the ground; you need to be high up and in the shadows.’_ Aqualad ordered. Robin grinned and padded along the branch. 

 _‘You don't have to worry. Being in the shadows is like second nature to me’_ Robin reassured their team leader. 

 _‘That's a good boy, Robin’_ Kid Flash added patronisingly. 

 _‘Don't make me set Batman on you Wally.’_ Robin threatened, slipping through the window silently. 

 _‘Err, Z, why are M'gann and Conner not chipping in? Usually they would have said something by now’_ Artemis inquired, waiting with an arrow loaded in her bow. 

 _‘I think they're on their own private link.’_ Zatanna answered, not daring to look over her shoulder at the couple. 

 _‘Miss Martian and Superboy, are you online?’_ Aqualad cut in, his voice ringing with authority. 

 _‘Huh? Yeah, we're online’_ M'gann answered. 

 _‘Good’_ Aqualad responded, shaking his head. 

 

Robin landed softly on a walkway suspended above the ground. The draft was unbelievable. Drawing his cape closer around him, he moved along the walkway, peering down at the ground. There was a single person down there. He couldn't tell what they looked like or if they were a threat or not. He squinted slightly as he saw a flame spring out of the ground with no flint and no fuel. 

 _‘Huh. That's odd’_ Robin thought, forgetting about the telepathic link momentarily. The figure huddled closer to the fire and the light illuminated their features. Female. Around 12/13 years old. What was she doing here?

 _‘What’s odd, Robin?’_ M'gann asked, swooping into the building in camouflage mode. 

 _‘She's made a fire’_ Robin answered, still lost in thought. 

 _‘So she made a fire, what's weird about that?’_ Kid Flash inquired, waiting outside the door, ready to run in on the command. 

 _‘She made a fire in her hands. No wood, no paper, no fuel at all. She's holding it.’_ Robin elaborated, slipping along the walkway to look at the target properly. Her head rose sharply, eye wide-sweeping the room. Instinctively, Robin slunk back and watched. 

 _‘Okay, I guess that is kinda weird’_ Rocket added. 

 _‘Is this person a threat or not?’_ Superboy demanded, itching for a fight. The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stood up, the fire growing. It flared up quickly and Robin felt the heat even at his distance. The team outside quickly leapt in, thinking it was an attack. 

“Wait!” The girl shouted, pushing the team back somehow. They stood in a large circle around the girl, facing her. Artemis with her bow loaded and tense. Aqualad with his water-bearers. The other's poised to attack. Robin watched from the walkway, not sure what to do. 

“I am not your enemy!” The girl declared, looking around all of them. 

“Guys!” Robin shouted, leaping off the perch. He landed as graceful as an actual robin next to the girl. 

“Robin, what are you doing?” Kid Flash asked, looking at Robin quizzically. 

“She isn’t a threat.” Robin protested, holding his hands up defensively. 

“Stand down.” Aqualad ordered, storing his water-bearers. The others reluctantly dropped their weapons and waited for someone to give an order. Robin turned to face the girl. He noticed her shaking slightly from the bitter draft and immediately undid his cape. Swinging it around the girl's shoulders and fastening it securely, she looked up at him gratefully. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, holding the cape around her closely. 

“What brought you here?” Aqualad inquired, stepping forwards. 

“A better question is why were you waiting for me? How did you know I was going to take refuge here?” The girl shot back, looking up at Aqualad coldly. 

“We were given orders to monitor this warehouse. We couldn't have known you specifically would show up.” He replied softly. 

“Who gave you your orders?” She responded, gaze flickering from all the faces. 

“I don't think...” Aqualad began, clearly uncertain. 

“Tell me.” She repeated, a ring of fire appearing at her feet. 

“Not a threat, huh?” Superboy repeated, protectively moving in front of M'gann, who stared at the fire worryingly. The girl's fiery red hair flurried out behind her as the fire grew in intensity.

“Please. We are the Justice League's protégés. Batman told us to come here. We aren't going to hurt you.” Robin stated, meeting the girl's harsh gaze. The fire died down as the girl's anger dissipated. Robin kept his voice soft, moving closer ever so slightly. “What’s your name?” He asked kindly. 

“Elementia.” She replied. 

“Pretty.” Robin commented, knowing it was an alias. "I'm Robin. This is Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket." He pointed out each member in turn. 

“I’m sorry about the fire and pushing you all back with a wind swipe.” Elementia apologised, looking down at the ground. 

“Wait, that's how you kept us back? Using wind?” Artemis asked, not raising her weapon, which was a good sign. 

“Yes. I can control the elements.” She answered, sounding unusually guilty. 

“Why are you all alone? Why did you come here by yourself?” Robin inquired, sensing something wasn’t right. 

“I had to run away. My parents were killed and I had nowhere to go. I had no one. I found out I could do this - control earth, fire, water and air. The next day I was hunted down. They never said who they were or what they wanted. I just knew it wasn't good. I ran away with them on my trail. Somehow, I managed to stay below the radar until a few days ago. Someone found me. They tried to take me, but I managed to escape. Even though I accidentally set the room on fire, I didn't harm them. Then I kept running. This is the first time I've stopped in two days. I am sorry if my actions have been defensive. I just don't know who to trust anymore.” Elementia confessed, gripping the cape tight as tears welled in her eyes. 

“You can trust us.” Robin stated, resting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up at Robin and threw her arms around his neck, tears still threatening to spill over. After a confused beat, Robin wrapped his arms around the girl’s back. “We’ll help you. If you trust us, we’ll protect you.” He whispered reassuringly. 

“Thank you.” She replied, pulling away. 

“I think we should return to Mount Justice.” Aqualad suggested. 


	2. Mount Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!! YAYAY!! Enjoy.

“So, there was no illegal activity. You just found this girl.” Batman clarified, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Yes. We only found Elementia.” Aqualad confirmed. The rest of the team had dispersed, most of them going home. Zatanna and M'gann were exploring new recipes while Superboy was sat in front of the TV with it turned down really low. 

“Elementia? Should that give us a clue about your powers?” Batman inquired. Elementia nodded. She still had the cape on - a fact that didn't escape The Batman. 

“I can control earth, water, fire and air.” She states uneasily after a moment of silence. 

“Have you seen her do this?” Batman asked Aqualad and Robin, who had hung around. 

“Robin saw her create a flame out of nothing.” Aqualad said, looking at Batman respectfully. 

“What about the other elements?”

“She didn’t have a chance to display any other abilities.” 

“Very well.” Batman said, turning to Elementia. “You need to stay here while the League makes its decision. Robin, can you show her to a spare room?” He asked, turning towards the zeta-tubes. “I expect to see you for patrol today as well Robin.” He added, disappearing into the zeta-beams. Robin stepped forwards and tapped Elementia’s arm.

“Ready?” he asked quietly, walking towards another corridor. She followed quickly, looking around in wonder.

“Thank you Robin, for everything you’ve done.” She said after a moment of silence, looking at him sincerely.

“Hey, it’s what we do.” Robin replied, giving her his signature smile.

“I guess.” She muttered. Robin stopped and looked at her.

“Elementia isn’t your real name, is it?” He asked, searching her face for any answers he could.

“No. But then again, Robin isn’t yours.” She countered.

“You can trust us here Elementia. I’m not saying tell us everything about you, but you are safe. We all look out for each other here. That’s what a team does.” Robin reassured her.

“I’ve just been on my own for years. I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be safe.” Elementia stated. “I can’t remember someone having my back and looking out for me. It’s always been ‘every man for himself’ for as long as I can remember.”

“Well, it’ll never be like that again Elementia. I promise.” Robin said, walking over to one of the doors. He typed in a code on a little keypad beside a plain metal door. “This is one of the spare bedrooms. I’m sure when you’re officially part of the team that we’ll get you some stuff to brighten it up.” He said, opening the door and taking a step inside.

“I really can’t thank you enough. This is more than I could ask for.” She praised, walking around the room before sitting on her bed.

“Don’t worry about it. The green button opens the door and the big red one locks it.” Robin pointed out, gesturing to the little control pad beside the door on the inside of the room.

“Green button opens; red closes. I think I’ve got it.” Elementia agreed.

“Good. Why don’t you get some sleep? Miss Martian, Superboy and Zatanna all live here too, so don’t worry, you’re in good company.” Robin reassured her, leaving the room. The door shut automatically and he walked back down the corridor, emerged in his thoughts.

“Since when is Robin ‘Mister We’re Here To Protect You’?” Wally’s voice rang out, tearing Robin from his stupor. He turned to his best friend to see him leaning against the wall casually.

“I thought you went home to Central City.” Robin stated, crossing his arms.

“I thought you usually let Aqualad lead a mission.” He shot back, silently demanding an answer. “What’s going on Dick?” Robin quickly looked around and stepped forwards.

“Don’t use my real name. What if one of the others heard?” Robin demanded, going for the defensive.

“The others have either left or aren’t here. Don’t change the subject.” Wally said spitefully. Robin sighed and his resolve broke.

“I recognise her, okay? She was in the orphanage I was in after my parents died, before Bruce took me in. I remember seeing her. I never learnt her name, but I do know that her parents died in a fire and her uncle was abusive. That’s why I was... like that. Happy now?” Robin explained, not looking Wally in the eye.

“Okay man. I was just curious. It’s alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, quickly leaving to go home via zeta-beam. Robin lingered for a moment before moving towards the kitchen. M’gann was mixing up some cookie dough while Zatanna was sitting on the counter, reading a magazine.

“Is Elementia in her room?” Zatanna asked, peering at Robin over the top of her magazine.

“Yeah.” Robin answered.

“So is she part of the team yet?” Zatanna continued.

“Not officially. I think Bats is going talk it over with the others, maybe see if someone will train her.” Robin replied, leaning on the counter.

“Well M’gann can move rocks and stuff, so that counts as controlling earth. Maybe she could help Elementia. And Kaldur grew up underwater.” Zatanna pointed out, looking over to M’gann who was shaping the dough into disks.

“I dunno. Let’s see what Bats has to say. I’ve got patrol, see you tomorrow.” Robin said, tapping in co ordinates for Gotham into the zeta-tube.

“See you Robin!” Zatanna called out, picking back up her magazine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason M'gann and Rocket aren't that chatty today. Oh well, I'll try and more talkative.


End file.
